Will you think of me when I am gone?
by Rosenred
Summary: Freya Delano, amie d'enfance de Stiles et Scott et de retour à Beacon Hills pour de curieuse raison, seulement la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à trouver un Scott si différent ni même à faire la connaissance d'un certain Derek Hale et encore moins à être prise pour cible par l'alpha...
1. An end has a start

Après avoir commencer une fiction sur vampire diaries, je me suis dit que j'allais tenter d'en faire une sur une série que j'apprécie beaucoup Teen Wolf, et donc voici le premier chapitre de ma seconde fanfiction :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et des message ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Disclamer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas sauf mon OC

* * *

Chapitre 1 : An end has a start

J'augmentais le son de la radio, je conduisais maintenant depuis plusieurs heures, impatiente à l'idée de retrouver Stiles et Scott mes amis d'enfance que j'avais quitté cinq ans plus tôt. A cette pensée j'écrasais la pédale d'accélérateur, avant de voir le panneau m'indiquant que je venais d'arriver à Beacon Hills. C'était étrange de revenir ici après avoir passer des années à Chicago, j'étais à la fois anxieuse et pressée d'arriver.

Cependant, je décidais de faire une petite pause me garant sur le côté en bordure des bois, puis je pris la décision de suivre un petit chemin de terre à pied, ayant vécu à Beacon Hills, je connaissais la ville et ses environs comme ma poche. Au bout du chemin, je tombais sur une maison en ruine, celle des Hale. Mon instinct me crier de faire demi-tour, que m'avancer n'étais pas une très bonne idée, mais de quoi je pouvais avoir peur, mise à part que la charpente me tombe sur la tête ? Je m'avançais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, me sentant observer sans pour autant voir la moindre personne, je m'apprêtais à pousser la porte quand mon portable dans la poche de ma veste se mit à sonner et vibrer, je l'attrapais pour voir que c'était Stiles. Je décrochais rapidement en descendant du perron.

- Salut Freya, je voulais juste savoir à quelle heure tu pensais être là ?

- Je serais chez toi dans une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Stiles commença à partir dans son délire émettant des tas d'hypothèses quant à l'endroit où je pouvais être actuellement, pourquoi il n'entendait pas le bruit du moteur, que téléphoner en conduisant était dangereux, il ne me laissa pas en placer une avant de soudainement s'arrêter. Je sautais sur l'occasion pour mettre un terme à la conversation. Je commençais donc à rebrousser chemin, les mains dans les poches de ma veste grise, avant de me tourner une dernière fois vers la maison en ruine, et l'espace de quelques secondes, j'aurais pu jurer avoir vu quelqu'un regarder par la fenêtre à l'étage, jusqu'à ce qu'une bourrasque de vent fasse voler une mèche de cheveux châtains juste devant mes yeux m'empêchant d'en voir plus, une fois la mèche replacée, il n'y avait plus personne, j'avais surement dû rêver...

C'était étrange de passé devant cette maison ça faisait déjà dix ans que l'incendie avait eu lieu et pourtant... Je sortis de mes pensées en me garant devant la demeure du Shérif Stilinski, à peine j'eu le temps de sortir de la voiture et de refermer ma portière que Stiles se jeta sur moi, je me retrouvais contre ma voiture écrasée par le poids d'un Stiles lancer à pleine vitesse, son père derrière lui s'approcha de nous pendant que je serrais à mon tour son fils dans mes bras.

Ce dernier desserra légèrement sa prise avant de me dire que je lui avais manqué, pendant que je saluai son père, qui me serra dans ses bras avant de m'inviter à faire comme chez moi et de partir travailler. Stiles m'apporta un verre d'eau avant de se diriger à mes côtés sur le canapé sans manquer de s'entraver dans mon sac. Je retiens un rire avant de prendre le jeune homme de court et de lui demander ce que j'avais manqué.

- Oh si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas.

- Tu sors enfin avec Lydia Martin ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se redresser sur le canapé, je ne voyais que ça, Beacon Hills était une petite ville tranquille, alors s'il me disait qu'il, c'était passé quelque chose et que je n'allais pas le croire...

- Un corps, enfin une moitié de corps.

- C'est pas vrai tu me fais marcher ?

- Je te l'avais bien dit que tu ne me croirais pas.

- Non, enfin si... Mais tu sais qui c'est ?

Stiles opina, jouant avec son verre pendant que j'avais du mal à faire passer la gorgée que je venais de prendre, une moitié de corps ? Beacon Hills avait-il changer pendant mon absence ? J'attendais patiemment qu'il termine sa mise en scène et décide de briser le suspens qu'il avait installé.

- Laura Hale.

- Hale ? Comme dans les propriétaire de la maison qui a prit feu y'a presque dix ans ? On sait qui a bien pu faire ça ?

- Non enfin... Non, pas pour le moment.

Stiles c'était lui-même interrompu, les joues rouges son regard évitant soigneusement mes yeux verts interrogateurs... S'il y avait bien chose que Stiles ne maîtrisait pas, c'était les mensonges. Et j'étais bien décider à le faire parler.

- Stilinski ?

Ce dernier se redressa en entendant son nom, visiblement mal à l'aise, on avait grandi ensemble, lui, Scott et moi, et j'étais loin d'avoir besoin d'un d'un détecteur de mensonge pour un si mauvais menteur. Je me préparer donc à le faire parler quand on toqua à la porte... Stiles heureux d'avoir une échappatoire se précipita pour voir qui ça pouvait bien être... Je vérifier rapidement si ma tenue était assez présentable, ma tunique blanche n'était pas froissée et mes bottines noires n'avaient pas souffert du voyage heureusement. Puis je ne tardais pas à rejoindre mon meilleur ami dans l'entrée ou deux personnes attendaient. J'eu du mal à reconnaître Scott sous sa crinière noire en bataille, ce dernier s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, sous le regard intrigué de la seconde personne.

- Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu, quand Stiles m'a dit que tu étais de retour, je n'y ai pas cru.

- Et bien oui après cinq ans d'absence, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps de revenir.

Je relevais les yeux vers Stiles puis vers la deuxième personne, je fus captivée par ses yeux, pendant quelques secondes, il était grand, il avait des cheveux noirs, légèrement relevé au-dessus du front, il avait des airs de bad boy c'était certain, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Une fois libéré de l'étreinte de Scott je remarquais la main qu'il me tendait puis le jeune homme se présenta.

- Derek Hale.

Je restais quelques secondes sans savoir quoi dire, avant de me gifler intérieurement, de m'arracher à la contemplation de son regard pour enfin serrer sa main.

- Freya Delano.

Ce fut la seule chose que j'arrivais à prononcer, habituellement, j'étais aussi bavarde que Stiles, mais là, je me sentais intimidée, le jeune homme sembla comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas et il m'offrit un maigre sourire, ou alors il me prenait pour une fille stupide...

Je ne tardais pas à me reculer, libérant ma main de celle de Derek, à quatre dans l'entrée ça commençait à être juste, surtout que pendant plusieurs minutes plus personne ne prononça le moindre mot, laissant un silence pesant s'installer et je décidais de m'effacer de l'équation, prétextant devoir appeler ma tante, histoire de la prévenir que j'étais bien arrivée, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux.

Je composais le numéro rapidement, constatant que la conversation avait repris du côté des garçons, Amanda, ma tante ne tarda pas à décrocher et à me demander de mes nouvelles, curieuse de savoir comment j'avais pu arriver si vite puis après avoir rassuré ma tante et pris de ses nouvelles, je raccrochai pour rejoindre Stiles et Scott, comprenant que Derek venait juste de partir je décidai de sortir à mon tour comme poussée par une force invisible.

Une fois dehors mon regard se posa sur Derek, il était là près de ma voiture, une impala grise datant de 1967, je continuais de m'avancer, pensant être discrète mais visiblement le jeune homme savait déjà que j'étais là, chose qui surprit.

- 1967 n'est-ce pas ? Elle rendrait mieux en noir.

- Cadeau de famille. Connaisseur ?

- Disons que je me défends.

Je souris, je l'aurais aussi préféré en noir étrangement... Mais je n'avais pas vraiment pu choisir, cette voiture était dans notre famille depuis des années. Et puis c'était devenu sentimental, ce gris bizarre, vu tous les souvenirs que j'avais de cette voiture, je préférais ne pas la repeindre, elle était très bien comme ça après tout.

- Je tenais à m'excuser.

Le jeune homme se tourna enfin vers moi, il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que je voulais dire, et je ne savais pas vraiment sur quel terrain je m'engageais, je tapotais le sol avec la pointe de ma bottine, j'étais nerveuse et toutes les réactions de ce genre que je pouvais avoir trahissaient ce trait de caractère.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je suis désolée pour ce qui t'est arrivé.

Il opina et le jeune homme devait pensait que mon explication serait plus chaotique si je persévérai, et honnêtement, je le pensais aussi alors je commençais à faire demi-tour afin de rejoindre Stiles et Scott, mais le jeune homme n'était pas de cet avis et il prit la parole, me forçant à mon tour à tourner et à affronter une nouvelle fois son regard.

- Les gens avaient pour habitude d'éviter de nous regarder Laura et moi, ou de faire demi-tour s'ils nous apercevaient, ou alors ils attendaient que l'on soit passé pour parler dans notre dos. Mais jamais ils ne venaient s'excuser.

Pendant quelques secondes il baissa sa garde, et j'eu l'impression d'avoir un jeune homme perdu en face de moi. J'émis un sourire triste qu'il me rendit avant qu'il ne reprenne sa route et moi la mienne, me laissant pensive suite à cette rencontre...

J'avais passé l'après-midi avec Stiles, Scott était parti pour travailler chez Deaton le vétérinaire, j'étais dans la chambre de Stiles, assise en tailleur sur son lit, ce dernier couché sur le ventre sur son lit, surligner avec un feutre rouge une série de feuille. On était là, en train de discuter de tout ce qu'ils nous étaient arrivé pendant ces cinq dernières années, Stiles m'avait manqué, vraiment manqué, Scott aussi bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas exactement la même chose. Et rapidement, ma curiosité me poussa à le questionner au sujet de Derek.

- Tout dépend ce que tu entends par bien le connaître ? Essais de pas trop le fréquenter Freya.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est que j'ai comme une impression... Il m'intrigue vraiment...

- Oh ça doit être son côté bad boy... Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais le genre de fille à craquer pour les mauvais garçons.

En guise de réplique cinglante, j'attrapais son coussin, avant de le frapper avec. Il ne fut pas réellement surpris bien au contraire, il tenta même d'arrêter mon geste, abandonnant son feutre rouge au passage, mais c'était trop tard.

- Oh, tu veux jouer à ça ?! Bien, on va être deux alors !

Il se jeta sur moi et commença à me faire des chatouilles, me faisant regretter mon geste pendant que je tentais de me défendre avec pour seule arme son coussin, que je ne tardais pas à lâcher pour reprendre un peu mon souffle, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le père de Stiles ne tarda pas à rentrer, il avait des papiers à la main et quand on se redressa, Stiles manqua de peu de tomber du lit, se rattrapant à mon avant-bras.

- Je suis venu voir si tu restais avec nous ce soir Freya ?

Et alors que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre Stiles secouer la tête de bas en haut, avant de souffler sur une mèche de cheveux qui me tombait sur le visage, je fixais ce dernier avant de replacer moi-même la mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Le père de Stiles ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole avant de tendre la feuille de papier dans ma direction.

- Tu peux passer quelques jours avec nous, ça ne me dérange pas et Stiles encore moins, j'ai trouvé ça sur ton pare-brise.

J'acceptais donc la proposition, ma famille avait une maison en ville, mais personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis notre départ cinq ans plus tôt, et je ne me sentais pas d'attaque pour m'y rendre aujourd'hui. J'attrapais la feuille pendant que le shérif repartait, et Stiles ne tarda pas à s'approcher de moi, afin de voir ce que je tenais entre mes mains, mais avant même qu'il n'est le temps de le voir, je me levais précipitamment du lit, je sortis de la chambre, et me diriger vers la sortie, une fois dans ma voiture, j'ouvris la boite à gants pour en sortir un dessin, une spirale, ressemblant trait pour trait à celui que le shérif venait de me donner. Stiles ne tarda pas à arriver, s'appuyant sur la portière de ma voiture.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tout va bien ?

Stiles me piqua le dessin des mains avant de l'examiner et de hausser les épaules, ne comprenant pas ma réaction, je me décidais donc de tout lui raconter, il savait déjà pourquoi j'étais parti cinq ans plus tôt pour des raisons que l'on pourrait qualifier de "familiale". Mais il y avait plus, c'était pour la même raison que j'étais de retour.

- Il y a cinq ans, le jour où mon oncle à disparu, on a retrouvé plusieurs dessins de ce genre empilés dans sa table de nuit et son bureau.

Et on avait pensé que ce n'était rien, juste un dessin. Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté là, si la disparition de mon oncle avait bel et bien été la raison de mon départ, ce dessin était la raison de mon retour. C'est ça que je devais expliquer à Stiles. Alors je pris une profonde inspiration, avant de river mes yeux verts sur les siens.

- Il y a un mois, j'ai trouvé cette marque sur la fenêtre de ma chambre. Quelques jours plus tard sur la porte de chez moi. En faisant des recherches sur cette spirale, je suis tombée sur un article de journal de Beacon Hills, il y avait une photo avec une espèce de biche qui avait cette spirale sur le flanc. J'ai comparé les symboles, c'était les mêmes.

- Tu es revenu ici dans le but d'en savoir plus n'est ce pas ?

Je relevais les yeux, avant d'opiner un maigre sourire aux lèvres, je ne savais pas ce que pouvait signifier ce symbole, mais ça me semblait être important en tout cas, c'était ce que j'en avais déduit, mais prévenir la police pour un dessin... C'était complètement ridicule. Ma curiosité reprit le dessus, chose que je ne tardais pas à questionner Stiles qui dansaient d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant où se mettre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire cette spirale ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Mais je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait te renseigner.

Je regardais le jeune homme ne comprenant pas qui il entendait par là, et ce dernier ne tarda pas à comprendre ce que je ne saisissais pas. Stiles baissa les yeux avant de gratter le sol avec sa chaussure et de me tendre le dessin, me donnant enfin une réponse.

- Derek.

- Je croyais qu'on devait rester loin de lui ?

- Oui, mais, je t'ai menti, on a trouvé les deux morceaux du corps de Laura et là où était enterrée la moitié de son corps, il y avait cette spirale.

J'écarquillais les yeux, il était sérieux là ? Cette spirale était donc une sorte de message ? Si on n'avait pas retrouvé mon oncle... Avait-il terminé comme Laura Hale ? Ou est ce que j'allais finir comme elle ? Je lâchais un soupir avant de faire un geste de la tête à Stiles qui se pressa de faire le tour de la voiture pendant que je démarrais, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je retournais voir la maison en ruine des Hale. Je m'approchais suivi du jeune homme, je m'apprêtais à toquer quand une voix me stoppa, je me tournais pour faire face à Derek.

- Ca devient une habitude à ce que je vois.

- C'est toi que j'ai vu ce matin ?

Il braqua ses yeux sur les miens pendant que Stiles observait notre échange avant de me demander pourquoi je m'étais arrêté là ce matin, mais je préférais ne pas répondre. Je n'étais pas là pour ça, je m'approchais donc de Derek en tendant les dessins au jeune homme.

- D'après Stiles, tu sais ce que ça signifie.

Derek faisait des aller-retour entre les dessins et ma personne, il semblait inquiet, mais il y avait autre chose, de l'incompréhension peut-être ? Le jeune homme mit un moment avant de daigner me répondre, et quand il le fit, c'est en marmonnant quelque chose d'à peine audible.

- Ce n'est rien d'important.

Entre nous s'engagea un duel de force pour récupérer les dessins. Comprenant que je ne gagnerais pas, je saisis son poignet, il regarda tour à tour son poignet et mes yeux, quelque chose me disait qu'il aurait très bien pu se défaire de ma prise très facilement, mais il n'osa pourtant pas.

- Si ce n'est vraiment pas important pourquoi ça te met dans un état pareil ?

J'étais persévérante, un autre trait de caractère que j'avais en commun avec Stiles en plus d'être extrêmement têtue, je le regardais longuement jusque-là, il était ma seule piste. La seule personne qui semblait comprendre ce que ce symbole voulait dire. Alors je n'allais pas lâcher si facilement. Et Derek ne tarda pas à cracher le morceau, plongeant son regard dans le mien et mes pauvres yeux verts tentaient de ne pas se détourner, chose qui n'était pas facile quand Derek, vous regardez droit dans les yeux...

- Vengeance cette spirale est un symbole de vengeance.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait. Tu sais qui aurait pu faire ça ?

C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Quelqu'un voulait se venger ? Mais pourquoi ? Et de quoi surtout ? J'avais beau chercher je ne voyais pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Ca semblait avoir un lien avec la disparition de mon oncle cinq ans plus tôt, quelqu'un chercher à se venger de lui ? Mais là encore, je n'y étais pour rien...

- Si tu veux un conseil, retourne d'où tu viens, prends un billet d'avion, de train, roule toute la nuit mais rentre chez toi. Et fais toi oubliée.

Il replia le dessin avant de le glisser dans la poche de sa veste en cuir noire, puis Derek passa devant moi pendant que Stiles s'approchait posant une main sur mon épaule, j'étais encore sous le choc quand on repartit pour rentrer chez le jeune homme, la nuit était tombée et la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était que le shérif s'inquiète pour nous. Cependant avant que je n'ai pu franchir la porte d'entrée, Stiles m'attrapa par le bras et prit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Je viens d'arriver, hors de question que je reparte à cause d'un dessin.

Stiles me sourit avant que l'on entre chez lui, le Sherif avait commander une pizza et demanda à Stiles de mettre la table, j'aidais ce dernier et le dîner se déroula le plus simplement possible, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour qu'on m'envoie ce genre de symbole. Je tentais de chercher qui aurait pu m'en vouloir assez pour me faire ça, mais je ne trouvais personne, j'étais loin d'être parfaite, mais faire du mal au gens consciemment n'était pas quelque chose que je pratiquais.


	2. The beast inside

Merci pour vos reviews ;) Voici le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : "The beast inside"

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, obsédée par la révélation de Derek, vengeance ? Mais qui voudrait se venger de moi ? Je n'étais pas irréprochable, mais je n'étais pas non plus détestable... Enfin, je ne crois pas ? Je songeais à toutes les mauvaises choses que j'avais pu faire et la seule qui me revient fut un vol de ciseaux au primaire... Mais il y avait prescription et puis il n'avait jamais remarqué que son ciseau avait disparu... Et j'avais oublié de lui rendre... Pour ma défense, j'avais six ans, c'est pardonnable non ?

Ca faisait maintenant une semaine que Derek Hale m'avait dit de partir et que malgré tout, j'étais restée à Beacon Hills, j'allais au lycée et je m'étais trouvé un petit travail en tant que bénévole à l'hôpital. Je séjournais toujours chez Stiles. Je me sentais bien ici, j'y avais passé le plus clair de mon temps quand nous étions enfant.

Je me levais avant de monter dans la chambre de ce dernier, dans le but de réquisitionner son ordinateur portable histoire de voir si je pouvais trouver autre chose maintenant que je connaissais la signification de cette spirale. Je commençais les recherches quand je me sentis comme observer, et ça me mit rapidement mal à l'aise, j'ouvris donc la fenêtre et regardais les alentours. Et ce que j'observais ne me rassura pas... Deux yeux rouges semblaient me fixer, je refermer la fenêtre avant de commencer à reculer et de rentrer dans quelqu'un, j'échapper un léger cri quand Stiles me saisit par les épaules.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- Je voulais faire quelques recherches sur ton portable, j'arrivais pas à dormir...

- Et ? Le wi-fi passe mieux à la fenêtre ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça, tu vas me prendre pour une folle si je te dis ce que j'ai vu...

Le jeune homme écarta ses bras, et me serra contre lui, je le serrai dans mes bras en retour. Avant de m'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus deux yeux rouges qui semblaient m'observer, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Comme un mauvais rêve, une hallucination. Et le jeune homme en profita pour me conduire jusqu'à son lit accompagnant le trajet avec quelques bâillements, il s'allongea par-dessus les couvertures, comprenant que je restais assise sur le bord du lit Stiles saisit une de mes mains qu'il garda me forçant à m'allonger à ses côtés.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas dormi comme ça, ça m'a manqué.

J'émis un sourire, avant de me détendre et contrairement à tout à l'heure, je m'endormis très rapidement, on avait pris l'habitude de dormir comme ça, peu de temps après que Stiles ait perdu sa mère. Il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil, faisant des crises de paniques à répétition, et on avait fini par s'endormir dans cette position, et ça nous avait plus quittés, jusqu'à ce que je quitte Beacon Hills.

Au réveil, on se prépara en vitesse sans même prendre de petit déjeuner et on prit la direction du lycée pour une nouvelle matinée rythmé par les cours et les réflexions du Coach. Je fis la connaissance d'Allison entre deux cours puis je passais un peu de temps à la bibliothèque avec Lydia. On avait enfin terminé les cours et je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez Stiles, quand arriver sur le parking je vis Scott, Stiles et Derek, je m'approchais d'eux, me préoccupant à peine des volants de ma robe qui semblait vouloir m'empêcher d'aller les rejoindre, puis je reçu un regard de Derek du genre « t'est encore là toi ? ». Mais une fois que j'arrivais un grand silence s'installa.

- Je vois, je dérange ?

Personne ne se donna la peine de répondre, je me tournais vers Stiles, qui se mordait la lèvre évitant mon regard, même lui ? De toutes les personnes présentes, je ne penserais pas que lui aussi me laisserait tomber comme ça. Je levais les yeux au ciel, avant de commencer à partir jusqu'à ce que la voix de Scott m'interpelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu hier soir ?

Je me retournais fixant Stiles ses joues passèrent aux rouges, alors je dérangeais et en plus, il balançait ? Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche avant de finalement lâcher l'affaire croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Des yeux rouges allez-y moquez-vous...

Le trio sembla choquer par ma révélation, Derek fut le premier à réagir, puisqu'il me plaqua contre la jeep de Stiles. M'arrachant une grimace quand mon dos heurta la carrosserie. Je ne tardais pas à me faire entendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!

Mais avant même que Derek n'ait le temps de s'expliquer un bras arracha sa prise qu'il avait sur mes épaules, je relevais les yeux vers mon mystérieux sauveur qui n'était autre que Jackson. Avant que je parte, nous étions proches au début, on avait tendance à se détester, je prenais la défense de Stiles et ça insupporter Jackson, mais comme je m'entendais bien avec Lydia, il n'avait pas grand chose à dire, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, je finisse par le confronter et on avait eu une longue conversation où l'on c'était rendu compte qu'on n'avait pas mal de points communs, on ne connaissait pas nos parents, et on n'était pas vraiment dans le besoin du moins pas financièrement. On était devenus des genres de confidents, et il a toujours plus ou moins voler à mon secours après ça. Et j'étais soulagée que malgré mon absence ça n'avait pas changé.

- Laisse-la tranquille.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires le serpent.

Avant même que Jackson ne réplique autre chose, il m'attrapa par le bras, obligeant Derek à me lâcher s'il ne voulait pas me blesser. Puis Jackson passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules. M'éloignant du groupe pour rejoindre ma voiture. Ne voulant pas trop m'imposer chez les Stilinski j'avais décidé de me réinstaller petit à petit dans mon ancienne maison, les meubles n'ayant pas bougé depuis notre départ, j'avais décidé que remplir le frigo était un bon début et comme j'avais terminer les cours... Je me retrouvais donc au supermarché avec Jackson qui tenait un panier pendant que je choisissais quoi prendre. Et Jackson égal à lui-même ne tarda pas à critiquer mes fréquentations jusqu'à ce que je le foudroie du regard.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour supporter McCall et Stilinski.

- Ne dis pas ça, ils sont sympas.

- Bizarre oui, sympa, j'espère pour eux, manquerais plus qu'ils mordent !

- Jackson !

- Quoi non mais sérieusement, et puis leurs fréquentations, Derek Hale ? Le type a été accuser d'avoir tué sa propre sœur !

J'émis un soupir avant de lâcher le paquet de pâtes dans le panier et de me masser les tempes. Stiles m'en avait longuement parlé commençant par me révéler que c'était sa sœur et après que Derek avait été suspecté. Je savais que Jackson faisait ça pour me protéger, mais ce n'est pas de Derek qu'il fallait me protéger.

- Il a été innocenté, et puis ça va, je te dis, il ne m'a pas fait mal.

Après avoir repris la parole, je posais mon regard sur celui du jeune homme et ce dernier me serra dans ses bras, réalisant que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Et je ne tardais pas à briser notre étreinte avant que ce dernier reprenne la parole pendant que je terminais de remplir mon panier de courses.

- Dis moi, tu lui as fait quoi à Hale pour qu'il te plaque contre une voiture ?

- Rien, enfin pas que je sache.

- C'est peut-être sa façon à lui de te dire qu'il t'apprécie ?

Je soupirais, non ce n'était pas ça, enfin pas que je sache, je l'avais vu à plusieurs reprises et là, il m'avait plaqué contre la carrosserie d'une voiture, après m'avoir plus ou moins conseiller de partir, alors je doutais grandement qu'il puisse m'apprécier.

- Je pense que c'est juste son moyen d'évacuer, de faire passer un message, après tout certaine personne réponde mieux à la violence... Et du coup, je doute qu'il m'apprécie.

- Tout le monde t'apprécie, je défis une seule personne de te détester. Même Lydia n'y arrive pas.

Visiblement, la personne qui m'envoyait ses dessins n'était pas au courant de ça... J'adressais un maigre sourire à Jackson qui m'entraîna à la caisse. Une fois dehors j'eu comme une drôle d'impression, celle d'être suivie. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber, et ça ne me rassurait pas... Jackson m'aida à ranger les courses dans le coffre de ma voiture. Puis il trouva Danny sur le parking, je n'aurais donc pas à le raccompagner. Cependant, cette impression étrange d'avoir été suivie, ne me quitter plus. Je n'osais pas vraiment poser mon regard ailleurs que sur ma voiture de peur de voir ces yeux rouges...  
Je me ressaisis, ces yeux rouges n'étaient peut-être que le fruit de mon imagination un peu trop débordante et de mon manque de sommeil, rien de plus, et si la réaction de Derek me persuadaient du contraire et bien... Il avait tort tout simplement !  
Non-là, je n'avais plus rien de logique en stock. J'entendis une espèce de grognement étrange et en relevant les yeux au dessus de l'impala je tombais nez à nez avec ses yeux rouges et une étrange silhouette que j'eu du mal à distinguer, mais qui était tout sauf humaine, je fis quelques pas en arrière serrant dans mes mains mes clés de voiture, avant qu'on m'agrippe par le bras, et qu'on m'entraîne de force contre une voiture, j'utilisais une techniquement que mon oncle m'avait appris, si bien qu'en passant ma cheville derrière celle de mon agresseur, je pouvais le déséquilibrer et donc user de son poids à mon avantage, je ne tardais pas à me retrouvais au-dessus de mon agresseur qui avait d'étranges yeux bleus électrique qui n'avaient eux aussi rien d'humains.

- Der...

Je n'eu pas le temps de terminer mon cri que Derek posa sa main sur ma bouche et échangea nos positions il se trouvait donc à présent au dessus de moi, on entendit un grognement avant de voir des espèces de grosses pattes passer de l'autre côté de la voiture, je regardais la scène, la main de Derek m'empêchant de lâcher un autre cri puis le jeune Hale ne perdit pas une seule seconde et m'aida à me remettre debout avant de m'entraîner vers sa voiture. Prenant place du côté conducteur. Il fouilla la poche gauche de sa veste pour trouver les clés pendant que je m'attachai, il démarra en trombe pour sortir du parking. Et je restais comme figée, le regard perdu dans le vide, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de m'arriver et surtout ce que j'avais vu... C'est la voix de Derek qui semblait assez inquiète qui me tira de ma paralysie.

- Ça va ?

- Tu vas me faire la morale parce que je ne t'ai pas écouté ?

Je tournais ma tête vers Derek, il ne semblait pas vraiment en colère mais plutôt inquiet comme sa voix me l'avait laisser entendre... J'attendais cependant le « je te l'avais bien dit », et étrangement, il n'osa pas le faire.

- Non... Mais je pense que tu dois te poser des questions...

- Et tu vas y répondre ?

Alors des questions pour en avoir, j'en avais sans le moindre doute, de là à ce qu'il y réponde ce n'était pas sûr. Derek soupira avant d'opiner, le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment d'alternative à moins qu'il m'assomme ou qu'il décide de sauter de la voiture en marche.

- Bon sang, c'était quoi ? Et toi qu'est-ce que tu es ?

- On devrait la garder pour plus tard celle-là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là alors ?

- Je me faisais du souci, je n'ai pas confiance en Jackson.

Donc ils nous avaient suivis... Il me connaissait à peine pourquoi se faisait-il du souci pour moi ? Et pourquoi ça ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça ? Cependant, je décidais de chasser toutes ses pensées de mon esprit et je ne tardais pas à avoir plein de questions.

- L'attaque de ce soir, ça à un lien avec ce fichu dessin ?

Il opina, et je ne savais plus quoi penser, j'avais vu un monstre sur ce parking qui semblait en avoir après moi alors que je n'avais rien fait, je ne l'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu avant ou je m'en serais souvenu ça, c'était certain.

- Alors dis moi ce que c'était cette bête dans le parking ? Et c'était là pourquoi ?

- Un alpha. Et visiblement, il était là pour toi.

Un alpha ? Un alpha quoi ? Pour moi ? Mais j' avais rien demandais moi! Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait jusqu'à présent. Puis étrangement les pièces du puzzle commencèrent peu à peu à se mettre en place. Les recherches étranges de Stiles, ces coups de téléphone encore plus étranges à Scott lui faisant un décompte des jours jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune en plus des blagues de mauvais goût. Le signe vengeance sur la porte de chez moi, le fait qu'il y est réagi étrangement. Lui aussi, ça en était un ?

- Tu es comme lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Un loup-garou oui, mais je ne suis pas un alpha.

- Tu es quoi alors ?

- Un bêta.

Alpha, bêta pour moi, c'était du chinois tout ça, je ne comprenais pas vraiment en quoi, c'était censé me concerner, mais le plus j'en apprendrais et je pourrais peut-être comprendre comment une personne m'en voulait au point de vouloir m'attaquer. Je ne tardais pas à reprendre la parole.

- Et c'est une bonne chose ?

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, ça doit répondre à ta question.

Pour une fois, ce fut mon tour de soupirer, je captais le regard en coin de Derek, il s'attendait à ce que je devienne hystérique lui demandant d'arrêter la voiture pour finir le trajet à pied. C'était ce que mon instinct me disait de courir sans me retourner. Mais la seule chose qui m'effrayait le plus était dehors, et voulait me tuer, ma seule chance étant Derek, je n'allais pas le lâcher de sitôt.

- Scott aussi ?

- Oui.

- Et... Stiles ?

- Oh non !

Je lui jetai un regard noir, mais je voyais mal Stiles en loup-garou, en même temps, je voyais mal quiconque en loup-garou... Puis je remarquais que la route m'était familière. On venait de traverser la moitié de la ville pour arriver sur un chemin de terre, je reconnus la demeure en ruine des Hale, visiblement, j'avais le choix entre me faire tuer par un alpha ou mourir enfouie sous les décombres...  
Peut-être que ce n'était juste qu'un simple arrêt, je restais donc dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que Derek vienne m'ouvrir la portière passagère. Je n'étais pas très chanceuse, mais si Derek continuait de vivre là, il ne devait pas y avoir de soucis n'est-ce pas. Une fois hors de la voiture le jeune homme passa sa veste en cuir sur mes épaules. Je soufflais un petit merci, le suivant de près ne préférant pas rester seule trop longtemps. J'entrai dans la résidence avant de le laisser m'entraîner à l'étage, qui malgré les dégâts avaient l'air d'avoir moins souffert...  
Voyant que je manquai cruellement de réaction, il ne tarda pas à s'approcher de moi et me frictionna les épaules pour me faire réagir. J'étais resté bloqué sur pourquoi cet alpha voulait me tuer.

- Pourquoi moi ? Et c'est qui ce type ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...

Je fronçais les sourcils devant le regard fuyant de Derek, j'aurais bien voulu me la jouer hystérique, mais le seul problème, c'est que rien ne venait, j'étais dans le déni le plus total mon seul recours, ma seule défense en attendant que je reprenne mes esprits et que mon cerveau se remette à traiter les informations correctement... Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre fermant les yeux quelques secondes, espérant me réveiller dans la chambre de Stiles comme si cette journée n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et c'est bêtement en ouvrant les yeux découvrant que ce n'était pas un rêve, que je compris que c'était fichu, personne ne savait qui était l'alpha, ni pourquoi il m'en voulait, mais j'étais sur sa liste et je savais très bien que j'y passerais. Je sentis quelques larmes roulaient sur mes joues, je détester pleurer en présence d'autres personnes, me montrer faible même si c'est-ce que j'étais, une faible petite humaine dans un monde de créatures surnaturelles dont j'ignorais l'existence... Seulement ça en était trop pour moi, apprendre l'existence des loups-garous, dont un alpha qui voulait me faire la peau. Une partie de moi avait du mal à y croire, songeant que c'était une blague de mauvais gout cette, mais une blague tout de même. Et une autre partie de moi mettait en place les pièces du puzzle...

Je laissais m'échapper quelques larmes, et je sursautais en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule, c'était Derek, je venais de sortir mon portable dans le but de contacter quelqu'un n'importe qui à vrai dire qui pourrait me sortir de ce cauchemar. Le jeune homme posa doucement, mais fermement mes mains sur ses épaules, et il prit la parole.

- Respire, calme, toi tout va bien, tu ne risques plus rien maintenant.

Je l'espérais, mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment, j'écoutais le jeune homme sans pour autant parvenir à me calmer, c'était plus fort que moi. Je déclarais que je devais prévenir quelqu'un, Stiles, le shérif ou encore Jackson, je n'avais plus les idées claires et Derek resserra sa prise, profitant de ma surprise pour prendre le téléphone que je tenais et il me serra dans ses bras. Et sa curiosité ne tarda pas à le pousser à me poser une question.

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

Je secouais la tête avant de la poser contre son torse, j'avais besoin de réconfort, de me sentir en sécurité et c'est ce que j'essayais d'obtenir, je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire que j'avais peur de lui, il ne m'avait pas fait le moindre mal, Derek venait juste de me sauver la mise. J'étais cependant exténuée, et je ne réagis même pas en le voyant envoyer un message de mon portable à l'intention de Stiles afin que ce dernier ne parte pas à ma recherche. Et sans me lâcher Derek glissa mon téléphone dans la poche de ma veste avant de me garder contre lui, et je n'en bougeais pas ignorant si mes jambes suivaient le moindre mouvement.


	3. Creatures lie here

Merci pour les reviews, voici un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Creatures lie here

C'est la lueur du jour qui me réveilla, je tournais la tête, sans me rendre réellement compte que j'étais contre le torse de Derek, j'attrapais un côté de sa veste pour me couvrir les yeux, afin de me cacher la lumière et d'obtenir de cette façon un peu de pénombres, pour pouvoir finir ma nuit, je sentis que le jeune homme me serrait un peu plus contre lui, il devait surement être endormi lui aussi.

C'est uniquement quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner que j'ouvris les yeux, me décalant légèrement du torse de Derek, ce dernier ouvra lui aussi les yeux en entendant mon portable dans la poche de ma veste posé sur mes épaules en guise de couverture. J'arrivais péniblement à trouver ce dernier et à décrocher toujours endormie. C'était ma tante, qui commença à s'excuser en se rendant compte qu'elle m'avait réveillée.

- Ce n'est rien, je n'avais pas de cours ce matin, je voulais faire une grasse matinée.

Je relevais les yeux vers Derek qui venait de hausser un sourcil à la mention de grasse matinée. Amanda ma tante était la dernière personne que je voulais inquiéter, alors je préférais lui dire que je m'apprêter à faire la grasse matinée, plutôt que de lui dire que je m'étais réfugié dans une maison délabrée avec un type que je connaissais à peine, tout ça pour échapper à alpha et que les loups-garous étaient bel et bien réels...

- J'ai entendu parler de plusieurs attaques à Beacon Hills, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu sais que si jamais ça ne va pas, tu peux revenir vivre à Chicago.

Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur celui de Derek, ce dernier semblait écouter la conversation, seulement, je n'allais pas fuir, j'étais revenue ici pour en apprendre plus sur la disparition de mon oncle, là que je commençais à obtenir des réponses, je n'allais pas me défiler.

- Amanda, je vis avec le shérif, qu'est-ce qui peut bien m'arriver ?

Cette dernière sembla rassurée, j'avais prévu de rentrer chez moi dans notre ancienne maison à Beacon Hills, mais cette histoire d'Alpha ne me donner pas vraiment envie de vivre seule. Ma tante avait encore du mal à l'idée de revenir ici. Je pouvais très bien le comprendre, si ça n'avait pas été pour les spirales, je ne serais probablement pas revenue...

- D'accord, je vais te laisser te reposer alors, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas.

Je souris face à la réplique de ma tante avant de raccrocher, je reposais mon téléphone dans la poche de ma veste que je posais au sol avant de m'y asseoir dessus. Et de me frotter les yeux afin de terminer de me réveiller, c'est la voix de Derek qui arrêta mon geste.

- Tu ne pars pas alors ?

- Tant que cet alpha veut me faire la peau, non.

Il opina, mais j'aurais pu jurer avoir vu un sourire quand je lui avais annoncé que je ne partais pas... A moins que ce ne soit mon imagination. Je repliais mes genoux contre moi, pendant que Derek toujours assis, commençait à s'étirer.

- Tu penses pouvoir répondre à mes questions maintenant ?

Derek reporta son attention sur moi, il sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules, je pris ça pour un oui et je resserrais un peu plus mes genoux contre moi, avant d'oser poser la première question.

- Comment on devient un lycan ?

- On peut se faire mordre par un alpha, de naissance, ou par une griffure profonde.

Je haussais un sourcil et il commença à me donner plus de détail, m'expliquant au passage qu'il était un loup de naissance, un bêta, il me parla des différents rangs, alpha, bêta, oméga et de comment on pouvait passer de l'un à l'autre, je tentais d'assimiler toutes les informations du mieux possible avant de lui poser des questions.

- Si je suis ton raisonnement, un alpha et un chef de meute, mais un chef de meute, sans meute ça ne fait pas de lui un oméga techniquement ?

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu penses que l'alpha cherche à se construire une meute ?

C'était ce qui me semblait le plus logique, ce qui semblait l'être moins c'était son choix : moi, je n'avais rien du potentiel candidat, on pouvait se poser de sacrés questions, j'étais mince, fine, le teint pâle et les gens avait tendance à me dire "fragile", je n'étais donc pas une cible de choix pour devenir un loup-garou, surtout que Derek m'avait avoué que certains ne survivaient pas à la transition.

- Le problème, c'est que Scott est le seul que l'alpha est mordu, tu ne fais pas une meute avec un seul élément...

Je me raclais la gorge histoire de lui rappeler que l'alpha avait aussi tenté de s'en prendre à moi. Et Derek se tourna vers moi avant de prendre la parole, visiblement pas convaincue par ce que j'avançais.

- Non, on a déjà établi qu'il cherche à se venger et que tu fais partie de sa liste de personnes à abattre.

- Pourquoi vouloir se venger de moi ? Si je savais encore qui était l'alpha, je pourrais le comprendre, mais là ? Sérieusement, tu me vois faire du mal à quelqu'un ?

Derek lâcha un non un peu trop franc avant de se reprendre et de me dire qu'il ne me connaissait pas et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas juger. Seulement, j'étais persuadée que si l'alpha avait voulu me tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps non ?  
Mon portable sonna à nouveau mais cette fois-ci c'était Stiles et je décidais de ne pas répondre, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'après avoir appris une chose pareille, il est choisi de se taire au lieu de m'avouer ce qu'était réellement devenu Scott. Bon d'accord ça ne devait pas être simple à annoncer, mais c'était moi, son amie d'enfance et celle de Scott qui ne m'avait rien dit non plus... Je n'étais pas une étrangère...  
On passa le reste de la journée dans la maison en ruine à tenter de trouver le moindre indice sur l'alpha, Derek voulait nous récupérer de quoi manger, et comme il préférait ne pas me laisser seule, le jeune homme m'entraina avec lui, cependant, je restais dans sa voiture quand il en descendit pour se rendre dans une supérette.  
Le chemin du retour était plutôt silencieux, je cherchais toujours ce que je pouvais avoir fait, et le fait que j'en avais trouvé un des dessins dans la table de nuit de mon oncle me revient en mémoire, et je ne tardais pas à le dire à Derek, ce dernier s'étonna légèrement avant de me demander si mon oncle n'était pas un chasseur.

- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Y'a encore une semaine je ne savais pas que les loups-garous étaient réels...

De retour dans la maison en ruine, j'avais filtré tous les appels de Stiles et Scott, oui je leur en voulais, oui c'était complétement stupide, mais je ne comprenais pas comment ils ne pouvaient pas avoir confiance en moi. C'était ridicule, on avait grandi ensemble. Je soupirais avant de reprendre la parole, repensant aux propos de Derek.

- Mon oncle était incapable de faire le moindre mal à quelqu'un. La seule arme qu'il possédait, c'était un lance-pierre, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'était une arme de choix contre du loup-garou...

Il afficha un petit sourire, face à ma révélation, et cette simple déclaration arrivait à me rendre nostalgique... Le jeune homme assis à mes côtés sembla s'en rendre compte, puisqu'il me questionna.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Mon oncle travaillait dans une compagnie d'assurances, jusqu'à ce que je rentre à la maison un soir avec ma tante et qu'on trouve la maison sans dessus dessous, il y avait des traces de sang appartenant à mon oncle, ça fait cinq ans maintenant et toujours aucune trace de lui.

Puis je ne tardais pas à me souvenir d'un détail, qui ne m'avait pas semblait important à dire mais la seule chose qui me lier au Hale était une déclaration que mon oncle avait fait des années plus tôt...

- C'est lui qui avait déclaré que l'incendie de votre maison était d'origine domestique.

Derek serra les poings, et je me doutais que ce passage de sa vie avait été très pénible. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, il me poser des questions et je répondais, de toute façon si je mentais, le jeune homme m'avait avouait qu'il s'en rendrait compte, et puis je n'avais aucune raison de le faire.

- Il recevait des enveloppes tous les mois, quand j'étais enfant ça me paraissait normal, sauf qu'elle sont continué d'arriver après sa disparition, je savais que ça ne me regardait pas mais un jour je n'ai pas pu résister.

Je repensais à ce jour où j'avais discrètement subtilisé cette enveloppe que ma tante empiler avec les autres et qui finissait par disparaître. J'étais monté dans ma chambre, et je m'étais assise sur le coin de mon lit pour l'ouvrir, mais une fois que j'avais vu son contenu, je l'avais caché sous mon matelas, là ou certaines adolescentes cacheraient leur journal intime.

- Alors j'en ai pris une. A l'intérieur il y avait une poignée de billets et un mot avec rien d'autre que deux lettres K.A.

- Ton oncle s'est fait acheter pour déclarer que l'incendie de notre maison était domestique et non criminel ?

Non ça c'était tout simplement impossible, j'en étais convaincue, il fallait juste que je réussisse à convaincre le jeune homme, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que mon oncle ait fait une chose pareille.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Le problème c'est qu'on n'a jamais eu de problèmes d'argent, mon oncle et ma tante viennent de familles plus qu'aisée. Alors qu'il se soit fait acheter ça n'a aucun sens.

- Les gens sont pleins de surprises Freya.

Je relevais la tête vers le jeune homme qui venait de se lever et se tenait à présent dos à moi. Non ça je ne pouvais pas le croire, mon oncle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Ca n'avait aucun sens...

Derek déclara qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air, mais qu'il resterait dans le coin, je haussais les épaules, n'ayant plus vraiment envie de parler après notre conversation. Je restais donc là seule, à ne plus savoir quoi penser, mais en tout cas je ne voulais pas y croire.  
Après deux bonnes heures, Derek était de retour et il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, j'étais à présent près de la fenêtre, cette même fenêtre où le jour de mon arrivée, j'avais cru voir quelqu'un.

- T'étais là, le jour où je suis revenue à Beacon Hills ?

Je me tournais vers lui et il opina, quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent, Derek m'avoua qu'il avait eu besoin de faire une plus longue marche, et qu'il était retourné sur le parking du supermarché et avait ramener ma voiture chez les Stilinski, je fouillais dans ma poche avant que Derek ne les secoue pour attirer mon attention avant de les envoyer dans ma direction.

- Je devrais te ramener avant que des photos de toi soit imprimés sur des briques de lait.

J'émis un sourire en coin, avant d'attraper ma veste et de me diriger à l'extérieur suivant de près Derek de peur de tomber, de me tordre la cheville ou autre. Une fois dehors, je me dirigeais vers la voiture du jeune homme pendant que ce dernier démarrer et cette fois sa conduite était beaucoup plus calme que la veille.  
Nous étions à présent à la station essence, c'était bizarre de penser qu'il était un loup-garou, je me demander à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler en mode loup, je secouais la tête chassant cette idée de mes pensées. J'étais sur le siège passager, je décidais d'ouvrir la portière jetant un regard à Derek qui riva ses yeux sur les miens légèrement inquiets, et il ne tarda pas à prendre la parole.

- Un souci ?

Je secouais la tête négativement et je crus voir un sourire l'espace de quelques secondes se former sur ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'il se raidisse, et que deux vans aux vitres teintés nous encerclent. On eu à peine le temps de s'échanger quelques mots qu'un type s'approcher de la voiture, Derek m'ordonna de rester à l'intérieur avant de claquer ma portière de sa main libre m'empêchant de prendre part à l'échange. Leur conversation était polie mais pleine de sous-entendus, je reconnus la voix de Mr Argent le père d'Allison avec qui j'avais fait connaissance la veille... L'homme nettoya le pare-brise, il sembla déconcerter l'espace de quelques secondes par ma présence et je songeais que si les ennemis de Derek étaient les miens, visiblement, je venais de m'en faire un nouveau...  
Puis Derek mentionna qu'il n'avait pas vérifié l'huile, un autre homme s'avança et brisa la fenêtre, j'eu à peine le temps de me tourner et de fermer les yeux. Que les bouts de verre volaient dans tous les sens, effleurant ma peau, je sentis une légère douleur au niveau de mon genou. Je comprenais rapidement qu'un morceau venait de m'entailler la peau. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, les types étaient partis et Derek venait juste de rentrer dans la voiture chassant les morceaux de verre de son siège. Pendant que relevais légèrement ma robe histoire qu'elle ne soit pas tâchée de sang.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Non t'en fais pas, je suppose que ce ne sont pas tes amis ?

- Ce sont des chasseurs...

Génial comme s'il ne manquait plus que ça... Mais si les Argent étaient des chasseurs, ça signifiait qu'Allison en était une, mais le pire, c'est qu'elle était avec Scott, un loup-garou... Stiles me devait une sacrée explication, et Derek ne s'attarda pas sur le parking. Une fois en route, son regard s'attarda sur ma jambe légèrement plus dénudée que l'autre, sans pour autant m'adresser la parole, il crispa ses mains sur le volant, pendant que je retournais à ma contemplation du paysage. Il me ramenait chez moi, enfin chez Stiles, qui visiblement mort d'inquiétude faisait les cent pas devant son porche. Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand Derek posa sa main sur mon épaule et prit enfin la parole.

- Je suis désolé...

- Ce n'est rien.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avant de poser les yeux sur mon genou, le sang avait séché, l'entaille n'était pas profonde, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'en faire. J'allais survivre, je vivais avec Stiles Stilinski quand même, c'était bien plus risqué qu'un morceau de verre. Derek était loin d'avoir une vie facile, il avait perdu sa famille sans rien pouvoir faire, il se retrouvait seul, puis accusé du meurtre de sa sœur, et voilà que maintenant, il s'en voulait de m'avoir mise en danger, mais si hier il n'avait pas été là sur ce parking, je ne serais probablement plus de ce monde. Ce n'était pas vraiment à lui de s'excuser. Je posais ma main sur la sienne, lui offrant le sourire le plus chaleureux de mon répertoire...

- Merci de m'avoir sauver la vie hier soir.

Je commençais à comprendre comme le jeune homme fonctionnait, c'était étrange et passionnant à la fois, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pendant des heures, un regard et tout était dit. Et je compris qu'il partager cette impression en le voyant opiner.  
Je descendis enfin de la voiture, Stiles faisait à présent de grands gestes, et je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ça pour savoir qu'il était en pétard. Je me tournais une dernière fois pour voir Derek manœuvrer et s'éloigner, pendant que Stiles attrapa mon avant-bras.

- Tu n'as pas idée du sang d'encre que je me suis fait pour toi !

- Et toi, tu me dois une sacrée explication !

Il sembla ne pas comprendre ce qui se passer et le jeune homme m'entraîna rapidement dans sa chambre, j'eu à peine le temps de saluer le père de Stiles, qu'on atteignait déjà la porte de sa chambre, une fois à l'intérieur je trouvais Scott, qui se redressa dès que j'entrais dans la pièce, posant ces yeux sur mon genou, il n'eu le temps de rien dire que Stiles enchaîna.

- Bon, tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi on a reçu un message de ton portable signé Derek ? Et qu'est ce que tu as au genou ?

- Tout dépend, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as caché que Scott est un loup-garou ?


	4. Lost Bullet

Pardon pour le retard et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Lost bullet

On avait passé la soirée de la veille à discuter loup-garou, j'avais beau tenter de l' intégrer c'était toujours aussi étrange à entendre, on s'expliqua tout ce que l'on savait sur les loups-garous, comment Scott arrivé à se contrôler, ce qui l'affaiblissait, les différents rangs, les chasseurs, les spirales, avant d'en venir à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux que l'on trouve rapidement qui était l'alpha, autant pour le bien de Scott que pour le mien.

Le lendemain matin, on assista aux cours, Scott était assis devant Stiles et j'étais placée à côté de ce dernier, pendant que notre professeur rendait des copies, j'avais eu la chance de ne pas passer ce test, vu que je venais tout juste d'arriver. Stiles posa sa main sur mon bureau pour attirer mon attention avant de tapoter l'épaule de Scott et de prendre la parole.

- Bon si Derek n'est pas l'alpha, ni celui qui t'a mordu alors c'est qui ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Stiles se laissa glisser contre son siège avant de se pencher à nouveau vers Scott et de demander si c'était l'alpha qui avait tuer le chauffeur de bus. Il fallait qu'on trouve le lien entre toute les victimes de l'alpha, ça nous aideraient peut être à l'identifier ? J'écoutais attentivement leur échange, prête à intervenir si je me sentais utile.

- J'en sais rien.

- Et le père d'Allison, il est au courant ?

Scott m'avait raconté que le père d'Allison lui avait envoyé une flèche dans le bras, mais c'était en pleine nuit et dans les bois, impossibles de dire s'il avait réellement reconnu Scott, ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'énerver.

- J'en sais rien !

Je regardais la copie que le professeur venait juste de rendre à Stiles, ce dernier ne tarda pas à la tendre fièrement vers moi, c'était un A, chose qui me fit sourire à mon tour. Par contre Scott se vit attribuer d'un D moins...

- Il faut bosser un peu plus mon vieux. Je faisais juste de l'humour, tu vas te rattraper, c'est qu'un contrôle relax un peu. Tu veux qu'on révise ensemble ?

Scott soupira après avoir entendu Stiles, puis il se tourna vers moi, je lui adressais un petit sourire afin de lui remonter un peu le moral, c'était malheureusement tout ce que je pouvais faire.

- A nous deux on va la remonter ta moyenne.

- Non je révise avec Allison après les cours.

Stiles lança une série de sous-entendus auxquels je préférais ne pas prêter attention, mon regard se perdit au milieu de tous ses adolescents, je les connaissais pour la plupart et je ne me sentais pas perdue comme on aurait pu le croire. Je retournais mon attention vers Stiles, ce dernier fixer à présent son contrôle.

- D'accord je pose plus de questions, surtout pas à propos de l'alpha, ou même de Derek. On parle plus de Derek, qui me fait toujours flipper.

Le cours continua et les minutes passèrent très lentement jusqu'à ce qu'on entende enfin la sonnerie, signal qui nous autorisait enfin à mettre les voiles. Une fois les affaires rangées et arrivées hors de la salle je sortis mon portable tout en suivant Stiles jusqu'à sa voiture, sur le parking je me figeais en voyant le message que Derek m'avait envoyé : "SOS". Je grimpais dans la voiture de Stiles, je tapais rapidement en sms afin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, le jeune homme à mes côtés pila et tous les prospectus que je tenais dans ma main libre s'éparpillèrent dans la jeep.

- Stiles !

- Oh mais il est taré celui-là !

Je relevais les yeux avant de voir Derek s'effondrer, et bien voilà je l'avais la raison de son SOS, je commençais à ouvrir ma portière afin de venir en aide au jeune homme à présent assis sur le parking, pendant que Stiles s'exclamer.

- C'est pas vrai il est partout ce mec.

Je sortis rapidement de la voiture pendant que d'autres élèves nous klaxonnaient et Scott ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre, ce dernier se pencha en même temps que moi face au jeune homme assis par terre à présent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai reçu une balle.

- Il n'a pas l'air en forme.

Je rivais mon regard sur Stiles qui lui était restait debout, non mais il était sérieux là ? J'avais la sensation que Derek était à l'agonie et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas l'air en forme ? Je posais ma main sur l'épaule du loup-garou avant de prendre la parole.

- Ca devrait cicatriser non ?

- Pas avec ça, ce n'était pas le même genre de balle.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce qui était mortel pour un loup-garou ? La seule chose que j'avais retenue de ce que Derek avait pu me dire, c'était l'aconit tue-loup. Alors c'était une balle d'aconit qu'il avait reçu ? Stiles ne tarda pas à nous faire part de sa théorie.

- C'est une balle en argent ?

- Non pauvre crétin.

On ne pouvait pas rester là, on commençait à attirer bien trop l'attention, je m'apprêtais à le dire aux autres quand Scott, se redressa avant de nous donner une information que nous étonna tous.

- Attendez, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a dit qu'il te restait quarante-huit heures.

- Quoi ? Qui a dit ça ?

- Celle qui t'a tirée dessus.

Derek lâcha un cri de douleur, ses yeux virèrent au bleu et on comprit très rapidement qu'il commençait à se transformer et ça sur le parking du lycée, de mieux en mieux, Scott ne tarda pas à lui faire la remarque, lui demandant d'arrêter.

- Non mais t'es marrant, tu crois que je le fais exprès peut-être ?

- Il faut qu'on s'en aille maintenant, tu peux te lever ?

Derek riva ses yeux bleu électrique sur moi, avant de secouer la tête, Scott passa derrière lui pendant que je l'aidais à le faire faire entrer dans la jeep, je m'installais entre Derek et la portière que Scott claqua, le loup-garou se cala contre moi, pendant que Stiles passer du côté conducteur.

- Trouve-moi qu'elle genre de balles ils ont utilisé.

- Ah ouais et comment je suis censé faire ça ?

- Ta copine, c'est aussi une Argent.

Je me trouvais compresser contre la portière à présent, pendant que Derek donner ses instructions à Scott qui avait tout sauf envie de l'aider. Et il ne tarda pas à lui faire comprendre.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi ?

- T'as besoin de moi.

Scott sembla hésité et je faisais de mon mieux pour retenir le loup-garou avant qu'il ne me tombe complétement dessus. Scott soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

- Très bien, je ferais ce que je pourrais.

Stiles démarra rapidement, pendant que Derek retirer sa veste en cuir, on avait envoyé un message à Scott, et ce dernier ne tarda pas à nous répondre qu'il avait besoin de temps. Stiles se tourna vers Derek commençant à s'énerver.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de mettre du sang partout ça m'arrangerait. On n'y est presque.

- Ou tu m'emmènes ?

Stiles avait dans l'idée de ramener le jeune homme dans sa demeure en ruine, chose qu'il ne voulait pas, s'en suivit un échange musclé, coupé de menace que Derek gagna haut la main, alors que j'étais concentré sur sa blessure, qui n'était franchement pas belle à voir, je devrais bien le reconnaître...

- Bon très bien, si tu ne démarres pas je t'égorge. Avec mes dents.

Mon meilleur ami redémarra la voiture tout en me demandant où on pouvait bien le conduire, une idée me traversa l'esprit et je ne tardais pas à la communiquer à Stiles, d'après ce que m'avait dit Scott, Deaton l'avait déjà aidé, et puis c'était un vétérinaire, on pourrait tenter de désinfecter sa blessure, si c'était encore possible...  
Stiles se gara avant d'appeler Scott, pendant que je faisais en sorte que Derek reste conscient, alors je parlais de tout et de rien et le jeune homme opiner de temps à autre. Puis il posa sa main droite sur mon genou gauche, celui qui avait été blessé par le morceau de verre.

- Ton genou ?

- Tu viens de prendre une balle et tu t'inquiètes pour mon genou, tu vas vraiment pas bien.

Il laissa lui échapper un sourire avant de grimacer de douleur, pendant qu'on était garé sur le parking de Deaton le patron de Scott, seulement, on ne savait pas exactement ou se trouvait les clés... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Stiles téléphoner à Scott. Mon meilleur ami passa le téléphone à Derek, visiblement, il n'avait pas encore trouvé la balle.

- L'alpha va t'appeler une seconde fois, mais là il faudra que tu choisisses, tu tues avec lui ou c'est lui qui te tue. Ta seule chance de survivre c'est que je reste en vie, et c'est aussi la seule chance de Freya.

Après ça il raccrocha, Stiles se chargea de nous ouvrir pendant que j'aider Derek à se déplacer. Je me concentrais, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour trébucher, et je l'aidais à s'asseoir. Scott envoya un message à Stiles et ce dernier demanda à Derek s'il savait ce dont il s'agissait, mon intuition était la bonne c'était bien de l'aconit...

- Dis-lui de m'apporter la balle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon je suis mort.

Je soupirais avant de l'aider à se relever, on arriva dans la deuxième salle, où on attendit d'avoir des nouvelles de Scott, je m'inquiétais en jetant un regard vers le jeune homme qui était vraiment pâle et qui garder les yeux fermer, j'échanger un regard avec Stiles avant de m'approcher de Derek, ce dernier retira son tee-shirt avant de poser son avant-bras contre la table. Je posais ma main contre son épaule, avant de frotter son dos pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il me regarda étrangement, et après quelques secondes, j'arrêtais tout mouvement pour reposer ma main sur son épaule, il tourna la tête vers moi avec un léger sourire en coin pendant que je relevais mes yeux vers les siens.

- Tu as les mains froides.

- Désolé.

- Ca me dérange pas.

Je souris avant qu'il ne se torde de douleur, il partit à la recherche d'une espèce de machine dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence, Derek la balança sur la table, avant de se faire un garrot.

- Très sincèrement après une bonne nuit de sommeil et une petite cure d'huiles essentielles, tu seras sur pied en moins de deux.

- Si Scott ne ramène pas la balle à temps, il y aura qu'une chose à faire, l'un de vous va devoir me couper le bras.

Je jetai un regard à mon meilleur ami, espérant que face à cette idée, il nous trouve une solution complètement délirante, comme il savait si bien faire. Stiles commença à argumenter jusqu'à ce que Derek se mette à vomir du sang noir...  
Je me déplaçai et je poser mes mains fraiches sur son front et sa nuque afin de le soulager un peu, comme si c'était la solution miracle, en voyant nos têtes il nous expliqua que son corps essayer de se soigner, c'était franchement pas réussi... Derek s'appuya contre la table avant de s'adresser à Stiles.

- C'est le moment fais le.

- Tu ne veux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Freya par exemple ? Ca ne te tente pas une petite découpe de loup-garou ?

- Fais-le je te dis !

J'avais secouée la tête, amputer quelqu'un ? Une simple prise de sang me rendait malade alors ça ? Je n'osais même pas y penser, la main libre de Derek attrapa la mienne quand Stiles mit en route la machine, la serrant légèrement et j'ignorais ce que je pouvais faire pour l'aider.

- Bon c'est parti je coupe.

- Stiles !

Je relevais la tête en entendant la voix de Scott qui ne tarda pas à entrer là où on se trouvait, écarquillant les yeux quand il se rendit compte de ce qui allait se passer. Je poussais la main de Stiles qui tenait la machine, loin du bras de Derek.

- Mais vous êtes dingues ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Stiles?!

- Tu viens de nous éviter toute une vie de cauchemars.

Derek ne tarda pas à demander à Scott s'il avait la balle, ce dernier lui donna, mais Derek perdit connaissance me tombant à moitié dessus alors que je tentais freiner sa chute et d'empêcher sa tête de heurter le sol. A la place je me retrouvais assise par terre avec la tête de Derek sur les genoux, pendant que Scott tenter de récupérer la balle que Derek avait échapper. Je collais des légères gifles au jeune homme pour lui faire reprendre conscience, mais ça ne marcha pas, alors Stiles lui envoya une bonne droite.

- Me tue pas après ça.

Stiles hurla de douleur avant de se masser la main et Derek reprit conscience, on l'aida à se relever et Scott m'aida à le maintenir debout. Le jeune homme réussit à ouvrir la balle et vider son contenu sur la table.

- Freya, le briquet dans la poche de ma veste droite, donne le moi.

J'obéis et attraper le briquet avant de lui donner, il brûla les herbes qui étaient à l'origine dans la balle avant de les récupérer une fois brûlés et de frotter les résidus contre sa plaie, et ça c'était franchement dégouttant...  
Il hurla de douleur pendant que je m'écartais de lui, Stiles m'attrapa par le bras, m'attirant vers lui, pendant que Derek tomber à nouveau au sol, toujours en poussant des cris de douleur, je me tournais vers les deux garçons avant de prendre la parole.

- Vous croyez que c'est trop tard ?

Pour toute réponse il poussa un nouveau cri, doubler d'un grognement, et j'attrapais la main de Stiles que je serrais dans la mienne, avant que mes yeux ne se posent sur la blessure de Derek.

- Regardez !

Cette dernière était en train de disparaître complètement, je lâchais la main de Stiles pour me diriger vers Derek et de l'aider à se relever, admirant son bras qui n'avait plus rien.

- Alors ça je peux te dire c'était énorme.

Je me tournais vers Stiles, haussant les sourcils, et il ajouta un "trop la classe", je levais les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête négativement et de reporter mon attention sur Derek. Et je ne tardais pas à prendre de ses nouvelles, lui demandant comment il se sentait à présent.

- Ouais c'était une vraie partie de plaisir.

Je fus surprise par sa réponse, qui me cloua sur place pendant que Stiles voyant la scène reprit de plus belle.

- T'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour j'en déduis que t'es en bonne santé.

- Bon on t'a sauvé la vie. Ca veut dire qu'on a réglé nos comptes, et que tu nous laisses tranquilles. Sinon je te promets que je vais voir le père d'Allison et je vais tout lui raconter.

Je décidais donc d'intervenir, ne comprenant plus la logique de Scott.

- On parle du même Argent qui t'a tiré une flèche dans le bras ?

- Au moins ils sont plus gentils que lui.

Derek sembla s'énerver en entendant ça, et j'ignorais réellement la cause. Ce dernier déclara qu'il pouvait nous montrer à quel point ils étaient gentils et le jeune homme nous entraîna avec lui à l'hôpital. Ce même hôpital dans lequel je faisais du bénévolat.

- Pourquoi tu nous amènes là ?

Seulement Derek ne donna pas la moindre réponse à Scott et commença à avancer vers la clinique, on se dépêcha de le rattraper, pour le suivre jusque dans une chambre. Ou il y avait un homme assis sur fauteuil. Mon travail en tant que bénévole consistait à faire la conversation à certains patients, mais comme je ne savais jamais quoi dire, je venais leur faire la lecture, je trouvais ça beaucoup plus simple. Et cet homme avec le visage à moitié brûler, était l'une de ses personnes à qui je rendais visite. Scott ne tarda pas à lui demander de qui il s'agissait.

- Mon oncle. Peter Hale.

- Je lui rends visite de temps en temps. Je lui fais la lecture, mais j'ignorais que c'était ton oncle, le personnel nous donne que leurs prénoms.

Derek se tourna vers moi surpris, et je devais avouer que je l'étais aussi, surprise d'apprendre que depuis mon retour, je n'avais pas fait la "connaissance" d'un Hale, mais de deux.

- Il s'est retrouvé prisonnier du feu c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme opina, et je me sentis mal pour lui de voir son oncle dans cet état, mais je me sentais aussi mal pour Peter, je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il avait pu vivre, son oncle avait survécu au feu, mais...

- Est-ce qu'il est comme toi ? Un loup-garou ?

- Il en était un. Maintenant, il est à peine humain.

Cette fois-ci c'est Scott qui posait les questions, et en entendant la réponse de Derek je ne pu m'empêcher d'attraper sa main, il ne sembla pas vraiment surpris, au contraire et Derek serra ma main en retour avant de prendre la parole.

- Il y a six ans pendant que ma sœur et moi étions à l'école, notre maison à pris feu. Onze des nôtres étaient à l'intérieur. Lui seul à survécu.

- Je veux bien mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que c'est les Argent qui on fait ça.

- Ils étaient les seuls à connaître mon existence.

- Dans ce cas, c'était légitime non ?

Je me tournais vers Scott et si mon regard avait pu lancer des éclairs le pauvre Scott se serait retrouver complètement foudroyer. Je ne laissais même pas le temps à Derek de réagir.

- Faire brûler onze personnes tu trouves ça légitime toi ?

- Légitime ? Alors dis moi ce qui justifie ça ?

Scott n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que Derek avait déjà répliqué, il lâcha ma main pour faire tourner le fauteuil de son oncle, et nous montrer les deux parties du visage de Peter, dont une carrément brûler.

- Ils disent ne tuer que des loups-garous adultes. Mais seulement lorsqu'ils en ont la preuve. Mais il y' avait des gens parfaitement "normaux" dans cet incendie. Les voilà leurs règles du jeu. Et un jour Allison fera la même chose.

C'est la voix d'une infirmière qui nous sortit de cette situation. Elle nous demanda ce que l'on faisaient ici, et comment on était entré, Derek répliqua qu'on partait et il nous attrapa par le bras pour nous faire avancer. J'étais encore secouée à cause de tout ce que j'avais appris quand Derek me déposa devant chez le shérif après avoir déposer Scott. J'étais en chemin pour atteindre la porte quand j'entendis la voix de Derek.

- Je voulais te remercier pour aujourd'hui.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie la dernière fois, je suppose qu'on est quitte maintenant.

Je me retournais juste à temps pour le voir sourire et redémarrer, je me dépêcher de rentrer et de rejoindre Stiles qui attendait que je lui fasse un rapport détaillé.


End file.
